


Very Platonic Circumstances

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, basically these two disasters are just being cute, low key fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: It's fake dating in Temerant for like, 5 seconds





	Very Platonic Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the title is an Arrow quote, don't judge me.

“Quick, kiss me.” Denna was materialized at my elbow, her hand on my shoulder. 

I didn’t think, I just moved, cupping her chin and pulling her close into a kiss. She leaned in, sliding her hands into my hair and I could barely breathe. Here, outside of Anker’s witnessing an unremarkable day becoming unforgettable. 

She pulled away, just a little. “I may have acquired a suitor I can’t shake. Men have the unfortunate pattern of only hearing no when they see another man.” 

I fought to remember any words, to say something but I could only nod. I felt like the love struck idiots so many stories were about, only able to process Denna and her closeness. 

She raised an eyebrow expectantly. “No brilliant ideas from my favorite genius?”

“We, uh,” I cleared my throat. “We should go into Anker’s. Might give him more of the wrong idea.” 

Her face lit up in a smile. “Your heroics are always so boring. Practical. But boring.” She grabbed my hand and turned away, pulling me into the bar. 

“So how come you couldn’t shake this one as well as your others? You never have issues with skipping town on …persistent men.”

She sighed. “I don’t think he’s dangerous, just …” She wrinkled her nose. “Annoying. And I’m in the middle of a few projects and it would be more convenient to stay in town.” 

“Ah.” With her patron. Her songs. “If you need a break from all your hard work, I’m going to the Eolian with Sim and Wil tonight. You should join us. Fela will probably be there, she and Sim have been attached to the hip these past few months. They are nauseatingly adorable.” I took a drink, watching her reactions. 

“Oh really? I am intrigued. Does she go to the University as well? I’ve always wanted to get a woman’s perspective on the institution.” 

“Why’s that?” I thought she hated the University. 

“I’m considering joining a term or too. I have some extra money and it never hurts to acquire a few new skills. Maybe learn some magic.” She waved her hands about dramatically and then gave me a wink. 

“Alright then. I have to get to class but I’ll see you there at eighth bell? If you don’t want to leave, you can stay in my room until your suitor left. I have a few novels in there that might interest you. You are welcome to borrow one. I’ll slip out the back to avoid your new …friend.” 

She paused, her face a little sad. “Thank you.” And then she hugged me. “I’m glad I have you,” she whispered in my ear. 

I stayed an moment longer than needed, just holding her, hoping the moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters and setting do not belong to me
> 
> Any feedback is amazing, please and thank you!!!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr


End file.
